


Enough

by nanifairy (ktwrites1530)



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: #HappyGnaniDay, Birthday Surprises, For Jinhwan's birthday, M/M, because it's also my birthday tomorrow haha, bobhwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktwrites1530/pseuds/nanifairy
Summary: It's noon on Jinhwan's 26th birthday. iKONICs have made his birthday trend at #2 worldwide on Twitter. But none of his members have greeted him yet, and he's starting to feel bad.Until Bobby.





	Enough

It was noon already, but Jinhwan was still in his bed. Today was the day he turned 26, and he didn’t really feel any different yet as he was when he was 25. He sighed heavily, turning in his bed and grabbing one of his pillows to hug. He’s 26 now, still in the range of what still can be called as ‘mid-twenties’ but he was a year closer to thirty, and that meant a lot of other things he didn’t want to think about yet.

 _Twenty-six_.

He saw that the fans have trended #HappyGnaniDay, and just before he slept, he saw that it peaked at #2 worldwide on Twitter. Their company CEO had posted his greeting for him— _I looked cute in that photo_ —but it didn’t feel enough.

The people who mattered—the ones whose greetings he was really looking forward to getting—haven’t greeted him yet.

To distract himself, he went on Twitter, scrolling through the hashtag that was created for his birthday. Fans have given him so much love and have appreciated him in many ways that he didn’t think was possible, and he was thankful for it. He felt loved. He felt good.

 _But your members haven’t greeted you yet. **Bobby**_ _hasn’t greeted you yet_ , said another part of his brain, and he groaned.

People who mattered the most.

He kicked his sheets off and pulled up his messaging app. His family had already sent their greetings and wishes for his good health and happiness, and the managers have also messaged. But their group—the members’ group—was dead silent.

Jinhwan pouted. He buried himself under another pillow, thankful that his room was dark because of his red curtains, and then closed his eyes. He was about to drift back to sleep when there was a knock on his door.

“Hyung?”

 _Bobby_.

“Can I come in?”

Jinhwan didn’t answer. Members usually knock when they want to enter his room because they have learned from previous experience that Jinhwan would throw them out if he didn’t want them entering.

And he didn’t want any company right now.

Especially when he feels bad that his members. haven’t. greeted. him. yet.

Jinhwan heard the door crack open, creaking slowly as Bobby entered. “Get out, Jiwon-ah,” he said, his voice flat, so Bobby knew he didn’t mean it. If he did, he would’ve yelled, and he wouldn’t have called him ‘Jiwon-ah.’

The door closed with a _click_. The soft footsteps of Bobby as he approached the bed made Jinhwan pull the pillow closer over his head. Bobby sat down on the edge of the bed, making it sag under his weight.

“Hyung,” he whispered, reaching for Jinhwan and touching him on his leg.

Jinhwan kicked his hand away, but Bobby placed it back, putting more force on the touch this time. Jinhwan tried to kick it away again, but Bobby was stronger. He sat down on Jinhwan’s leg to stop him for kicking. Bobby’s weight on his foot was uncomfortable but not painful, so he let it be.

“Come on, hyung,” Bobby said, pulling the pillow away from Jinhwan’s face. The older guy put up a fight, and they did a tug-of-war with the pillow, pulling and tugging and pulling.  Bobby won again, casting the pillow to one corner of the room once he won.

“Bobby-ah, go away,” Jinhwan said, frustration evident in his voice, and he reached for the blanket and tried to pull it over his head, but Bobby knocked his hand off. He had gotten better at this—at predicting Jinhwan’s moves after more than seven years of knowing each other. He had tried to confuse Bobby sometimes to no avail—he knew 95% of the time how Jinhwan would act or react.

Bobby knew him best.

Jinhwan felt the pressure on his leg ease as Bobby stood up, and before he knew it, the blanket that served as a shield away from the world was gone in seconds.

Bobby had pulled it back, throwing it alongside the pillow at the corner of the room.

Jinhwan sat up, glaring at Bobby. “What the hell do you want?”

Bobby didn’t even flinch at the coldness in Jinhwan’s voice, smiling instead with that eye smile than Jinhwan found annoyingly cute most of the time. “There you are, hyung!” he said brightly. “Happy birthday, Jinani hyung!”

Before Jinhwan could react, Bobby jumped onto his bed, attacking him with a tight hug. “Aigoo, Bobby,” Jinhwan said, trying to resist, but he failed. Bobby had locked his arms around him, throwing his leg over his, and then rocked him side to side, squeezing him every now and then.

Just as Jinhwan was already enjoying the hug, it stopped. Bobby stood up, and then reached for Jinhwan’s arm. “Let’s go, let’s go!” he said in an aegyo way, and Jinhwan narrowed his eyes at him.

“Where are we going?”

“Just outside, hyung. _Come. On_.” Bobby had already pulled him to the edge of his bed, and he was about to fall onto the floor if Bobby hadn’t stopped.

“Fine,” he said, going down the bed and stomping his feet as he made his way to the living room.

And what was waiting there made Jinhwan stop.

There was a white chocolate macadamia cake with candles lit up, and he didn’t have to count them to know that they were probably twenty-six candles. They have already melted three-fourths of the way, and he suddenly felt bad that he didn’t get out of the room quickly. Gold balloons spelling his name—well, his nickname, because it only formed _Jinani_ —were propped up and stuck to the living room wall, along with a bunch of other purple, pink, and white balloons floating at the side. Next to the cake, there was a bowl of seaweed soup as tradition dictates, some rice cakes, and some kimchi and Cheetos chicken.

He turned to Bobby.

“You did all this?” he asked, amusement in his voice, and the younger guy scratched his head, giving him a toothy smile.

“Well, manager hyung got the chicken. I made the seaweed soup, so you must bear with me if it didn’t taste okay. The rest I bought when I was getting the ingredients for the soup.”

Jinhwan looked from Bobby to the birthday surprise that laid in front of him again, a smile slowly spreading across his face.

“Please blow the cake already. I’m scared it would burn the cake—or worse, your cake would taste like candle wax,” Bobby said, pushing Jinhwan towards the table. He knelt before the table, and, just as Bobby sang a birthday song in his own unique way, he closed his eyes and made his wishes—and a thank you.

_Please have iKON last for a longer time. Please keep myself, my members, and our families healthy. And thank you for people like Bobby-ah._

It took two big, deep breaths to blow out all the twenty-six candles, and he gave Bobby a big smile when he finished. “Jiwonie, thank you,” he said, sincerity evident in his voice.

“Please don’t cry, hyung,” Bobby teased, and Jinhwan rolled his eyes. He tugged at Bobby’s hand and pulled him down to the floor.

“Let’s eat. I am hung—ya, Kim Jiwon!” Jinhwan yelped as Bobby dipped his finger onto the cake and then smeared the icing across Jinhwan’s cheek, covering his mole. He then licked his finger, grinning widely at Jinhwan.

“Okay. We can eat now,” Bobby said smartly, and Jinhwan just sighed, but he was smiling, too. He grabbed some tissue and wiped off the icing on his face.

“This food is too much for us,” Jinhwan said as Bobby served him with the food. “Maybe we call the other members?”

“Ah, hyung,” Bobby said, biting into a kimchi chicken, “they’re all away today. It’s just you and me.”

Jinhwan couldn’t hide his disappointment. “Oh.” He stared at his plate of food in front of him, the food suddenly not looking very palatable. He wasn’t aware of any schedule for the members today, but he knew it was every else’s day off. Maybe they all went home to their families or met up with friends.

He suddenly wished he had more friends apart from the members—maybe he had more people greeting him today.  

“Hyung, are you okay?” Bobby said, nudging him. Jinhwan took a deep breath and gathered himself.

 _Bobby’s here_ , he reminded himself. _At least there’s Bobby, and he prepared this surprise for him._

“Yeah,” he said. “I just… I thought the boys would be here.”

“Well, we planned for dinner tomorrow for Yunhyeong-ie’s birthday, so they’ll be here by tomorrow,” Bobby said. “So, it’s just you and me today. I hope that’s okay, hyung.”

Jinhwan detected a hint of sadness in Bobby’s voice, and he perked up, feeling sorry that he was making Bobby feel inadequate. “Of course, it’s okay, Jiwon. You did well,” Jinhwan reassured him, giving him a squeeze on the shoulder.

“I have options,” Bobby said as they continued to eat. “Option A is Lotte World. Jaeho hyung would take us, and then we go for dinner. Option B is to spend the whole day here, but we would go out for dinner. Option C is up to you, we do whatever you want to do today, but we still have to eat dinner.”

“Why do all options end up with dinner?” Jinhwan asked, narrowing his eyes at Bobby, trying to see if he was up to something else.

“We have to eat,” Bobby just said simply, and Jinhwan waited, staring him down, but Bobby didn’t budge.

“So, how do you want to spend the rest of the day?” Bobby prompted instead, slurping the soup. Jinhwan wanted to know what Bobby was hiding, but he knew it was impossible to force it from Bobby if he didn’t want to tell.

Jinhwan was silent as he considered the options, finishing his bowl of soup while he was thinking.

“Lotte World,” he said after a while. He wanted to get on rides, especially the rollercoaster, so that he could release his emotions. And an amusement park would provide ample distraction away from the fact that he’s still feeling sad the other members weren’t around and that he was lonely.

“Okay!” Bobby said, bringing out his phone and texting. “Done,” he said, turning to Jinhwan. They continued to eat, with Bobby taking over the conversation as Jinhwan’s mood still hasn’t picked up. He was regaling Jinhwan with stories about the day he and Junhoe went to shoot their variety show, and Jinhwan didn’t mind listening to Bobby’s version of the events. He heard Junhoe’s stories, of course, as his dongsaeng couldn’t stop talking about it.

The thought of Junhoe somehow stung. Apart from Bobby, he thought Junhoe was the second person who wouldn’t forget to greet him even if he was bad at remembering dates. He told Junheo about it yesterday just to make sure he knew.  

“Hyung, I’ll clean up. You go prepare first,” Bobby said when they finished eating. “Especially since you take longer. Maybe it’s something you should consider changing, since you’re older, you know.”

Jinhwan pouted, throwing a pillow at Bobby but he managed to duck in time. Bobby had, after all, mastered the art of ducking as Jinhwan liked to throw stuff at him either in jest or in irritation. The rapper laughed, throwing the pillow back at Jinhwan’s retreating form.

Once Jinhwan disappeared into his room, Bobby took out his phone again.

**We’re good. See y’all at 8pm. Be there or y’all are screwed!**

******

Armed with a bunny stuffed toy that Bobby won from a ring-throwing game and bunny-eared headbands, and riding the sugar high from candy floss, Jinhwan and Bobby arrived at 3Geori Butchers after their Lotte World trip. Jinhwan was successfully distracted by the amusement park, and he was thankful Bobby thought of it. A quick look at his phone told him it was past eight in the evening and there still wasn’t any messages from his members.

Jinhwan was struck with that sinking feeling again. These are people who matter to him, the guys whom he had been with for so long, and he had expected quite a lot from them. He expected that he had mattered to them, too, just as how much they meant to them, too.

“Hyung? Let’s go,” Bobby said, draping an arm over his hyung’s shoulder and leading him down the car. They entered the restaurant, and the waitress immediately recognizing them. “Mr. Kim,” she greeted Bobby with a bow, and Bobby bowed back. “Mr. Kim,” she said to Jinhwan this time, also with a bow. “Happy birthday,” she added, and Jinhwan smiled at her.

 _At least_ she _remembered,_ Jinhwan thought, and he kicked the thought out as soon as it entered his head. He thanked her, and Bobby bumped his hip against Jinhwan’s, calling for his attention. “It’s ready, Mr. Kim,” the waitress said, and it was Bobby’s turn to thank her. He then took Jinhwan’s hand and held it, leading the elder to one of the rooms.  

“Jiwon-ah,” Jinhwan started to say as they neared one of the private function rooms, “we don’t need a room. We can just eat outside— _ahhhh!_ ”

“SURPRISE!!!!”

The next few seconds were a blur for Jinhwan—he jumped as party poppers were launched and then a revised version of the birthday song that started with _‘doomba, doomba’_ started. His members were there, all complete, wearing party hats too small for them and big smiles on their faces. Junhoe was holding the cake, and Hanbin had a banner that he recognized was a slogan from one of his fan sites. Yunhyeong and Chanwoo were opening another batch of party poppers. Donghyuk was cheering on the side with pompoms. Besides them, he recognized the other people in the room: his parents, his sister, their security staff, some writers from iKON TV, dancers they have worked with, and their producer friends.

He turned to Bobby, who passed him a party hat, too, and who was grinning widely as he sang along the birthday song.

Jinhwan clutched at his chest, watching all the people in the room, their big smiles and joyful faces filling his heart with warm emotions. Whatever emptiness he felt the whole day for people not greeting him was suddenly gone.

The people who mattered in a party organized by the guy who ranks pretty high on the list of ‘mattering’—if there was even such a word.

“I honestly thought you guys forgot,” Jinhwan said once the singing was all finished. His voice broke, and Chanwoo was teasing him not to cry. He was failing at it, as a tear already escaped the confines of his eyes.

“We were under strict instructions from Bobby hyung not to greet you at all today. He wanted it to be a surprise,” Donghyuk said, pulling him away from Bobby’s side and giving him his best hug. Donghyuk had always been one of iKON’s best huggers, and Jinhwan welcomed it.  

“Hyung, why would you even think we would forget? Our birthdays are next to each other,” Yunhyeong said, taking his turn in giving Jinhwan the hug.

“Junhoe would,” Jinhwan remarked, and Junhoe, who was next in line, gave Jinhwan a punch on the shoulder. “Ya, Kim Jinhwan!”

“That hurts,” Jinhwan said, rubbing the spot that Junhoe hit. Junhoe ruffled Jinhwan’s hair and then pulled his hyung into a hug. “You’re old,” he whispered into Jinhwan’s ear, teasing him back.

“It’s just a number,” Jinhwan replied, releasing Junhoe. Before Junhoe could tease him again, Chanwoo scooped Jinhwan up, wrapping his arms around his hyung’s waist and lifting him up in the air as if Jinhwan was a child.

“Happy birthday, hyung!”

Chanwoo set him down on the floor, and he was swept into another hug by Hanbin, who held him longer than all the other members. Like Bobby, Hanbin rocked Jinhwan in his arms as he hugged him. “Hyung, I’m thankful for you. Please remain healthy,” Hanbin whispered into his ear while still trapping Jinhwan in a hug. He, Bobby, and Hanbin have been together the longest. Even if each of them has forged deeper, sometimes Tom-and-Jerry friendships with the other members—Jinhwan with Junhoe, Hanbin with Yunhyeong, Bobby with Chanwoo and Donghyuk—the original ‘triple Kim’ as the fans had dubbed them knew their friendship would stand any test of time.

After Hanbin released him, Jinhwan was swept through the crowd, with the rest of the partygoers greeting him. Bobby stood at one corner of the room, watching Jinhwan, the loneliness and sadness from his face that he saw the whole day finally disappearing. He knew it was a risk when he asked people not to greet Jinhwan for his birthday, that his hyung would take it personally and feel hurt. He knew that even if other people would think it was petty, birthday greetings meant a lot to Jinhwan. He knew even if Jinhwan always said he just wanted to lie around in bed all day for his birthday, Jinhwan wanted people to celebrate the day with him.

 _With the people who mattered_ , Bobby remembered Jinhwan saying one night when he was drunk.

“You did well, hyung,” Hanbin said, passing him a bottle of beer. Bobby didn’t fail to notice that Hanbin was only holding a can of soda, lightweight that he was, and that made him smile. “He’s happy,” Hanbin added, leaning against the wall next to Bobby. They clinked their drinks together, whispering their cheers.

******

It was three in the morning, and Bobby had gotten home from Jinhwan’s birthday party an hour ago. It was supposed to end at 11pm but everyone was having too much fun to cut it short. And then the party extended, turning into a welcome for Yunhyeong’s birthday as soon as the clock hit twelve.

He stretched in his bed, groaning in satisfaction after a good, long, hot shower after an even longer day. It was worth it, especially after seeing that smile on Jinhwan’s face as everyone went home.

Bobby pulled his blanket up to his chin, his tired soul lulling his body to sleep almost immediately. He was about to drift into nothingness when he heard his door open. He waited, a faint light from the outside casting a small shadow on his wall.

 _Jinhwan_.

“Jiwon?”

Jinhwan’s voice was low and gruff when he spoke, and Bobby didn’t react on purpose. In the flurry of the party earlier, he wasn’t able to talk to Jinhwan or check on him as they ended up on different tables. He did see Jinhwan glancing at him from time to time—and at one point, he saw Jinhwan mouth the words ‘thank you’ to him.

That was enough for Bobby.

“I know you’re awake.”

The moon became the only source of light in the room as Jinhwan closed the door with a soft _snap_. Bobby counted Jinhwan’s footsteps as he made his way to his bed—eight—and there was a couple of beats before he felt Jinhwan’s weight on his bed.

“Bobby-ah,” Jinhwan nagged, his tone still soft, as he shook Bobby’s shoulders. Bobby turned, still tucked under his sheets. The moon cast a weird glow on Jinhwan’s face, and Bobby smiled, because for as long as he could remember, he always thought of Jinhwan as beautiful, and under the moonlight, he became ethereal.

“Are you drunk, hyung?” Bobby teased, his voice coming out as hoarse. Jinhwan came to his room for three different reasons: when he wants to nag, when he wants some company because he’s feeling very lonely, or when he’s drunk. Sometimes it was a combination of any of those three, so Bobby wondered which one it was for tonight.

“It passed,” Jinhwan said. They were still talking in hushed tones. “I’m 90% sober now.”

Jinhwan transferred his hand on Bobby’s chest, and Bobby could feel the warmth from Jinhwan’s palm through the sheet and his shirt. His heart was beating at a regular pace—he had always felt safe and comfortable with his hyung. He shifted so that his hand was atop Jinhwan’s, giving it a squeeze.

“Jiwon-ah,” Jinhwan started, pausing as he tried to search for words.

“I know, hyung. No need to say it,” Bobby helped him, when Jinhwan didn’t say anything after a couple of beats.

“No,” Jinhwan said, shaking his head sharply. “I have to say it. Thank you. For the happy day. I mean, I felt bad for like 60% of it but—”

Bobby chuckled. “It was a risk,” he allowed.

A slow smile spread on Jinhwan’s face. “It paid off well,” he replied. He sighed, gazing at Bobby. “I… I’m sorry, because I was sulky for most of today and you were there. You were trying so hard, and the amount of effort you put for everything today….”

Jinhwan turned Bobby’s and his hands over, so that they were holding hands, fingers locked together. “I was counting what wasn’t there, instead of what was here. You were enough, Kim Jiwon. You were more than enough.”

“Good,” Bobby said with a wink. He tried to stifle a yawn but was unable to, and Jinhwan grinned.

“I better go. You should sleep,” Jinhwan said, pulling his hand away but Bobby held onto him.

“You want to stay here tonight, hyung?”

Their eyes locked, and after a beat, Jinhwan nodded. Bobby lifted his sheet so Jinhwan could slide in, and Jinhwan settled next to him. Bobby tucked him in, ensuring he wasn’t cold, and fluffed his pillow before lying down.

At first, they were like two straight twigs in bed, hands on the blanket, the awkwardness in the air was thick. Then Jinhwan let out a small laugh.

“Okay, I’m just going to do it, because we haven’t done this before with me not drunk,” he declared. Bobby frowned in confusion, and before he could ask what Jinhwan meant by that, the older one moved, draping his arm around Bobby’s waist.

“Ah, I got it,” Bobby said, realizing what was happening. Jinhwan sat up momentarily and Bobby laid his arm on the bed. Afterwards, Jinhwan laid back down, making a pillow out of Bobby’s arm. He held Jinhwan flush against him, and Jinhwan pulled Bobby tighter.

Unconsciously, they sighed at the same time.

“Goodnight, Jinani hyung.”

“Goodnight, Bobby-ah.”

Jinhwan tucked himself under Bobby’s arm, snuggling closer. Bobby pressed his lips on Jinhwan’s temple, whispering another goodnight.

Maybe they found another reason for Jinhwan to hang out in Bobby’s room.

**Author's Note:**

> Initial title of this was HAPPILY, as I thought of the plot while listening to 1D's Happily in the shower. Go have a listen to the song, too haha


End file.
